Slit valves may be used as interfaces between different chambers of semiconductor substrates.
Slit valves are required to selectively seal windows formed in the different chambers without contaminating these different chambers. In addition, these slit valves are required to exhibit maximum resistance from dynamic mechanical wear and chemical attack.
Conventional slit valves have elastic O-shaped rings that seal gaps between parts of the slit valves. These O-shaped rings may contaminate any chamber in which they are positioned. In addition, O-shaped rings that are expected to operate at high temperature environments are very costly.
There is a growing need to provide low contamination and effective sealing solutions.